Uriah Heep Concerts 2010s
2010 05.02.10 Thessaloniki Block 33 Greece 06.02.10 Athens Gargarin 205 Greece 11.02.10 Rostov Drama Theatre Russia 12.02.10 Krasnodar Di Rremiera Russia 13.02.10 Moscow Glav club Russia 15.02.10 Yekateringburg Youth hall Russia 19.03.10 Tbilisi Tbilisi Concert Hall Georgia 12.04.10 Heerlen Park Theater Netherlands 13.04.10 Boerderij, Zoetermeer, NED (Support by 666 The Nightmare) 15.04.10 Munster Jovel Music Hall Germany 16.04.10 Neustadt Aisch Neustadthalle am Schloss Germany 17.04.10 Geseke Stadthalle Germany 18.04.10 Rostock Moya club Germany 20.04.10 Ulm Theatro club Germany 21.04.10 Lustenau Reichhofsaal Austria 22.04.10 Wörgl Zentrum Komma Austria 23.04.10 Graz Seifenfabrik Austria 24.04.10 Bad Aibling Fliegerhalle Germany 25.04.10 Karlsruhe Festhalle Durlach City Hall Germany 27.04.10 Rheinach Glashous Switzerland 28.04.10 Näfels Novalishalle Switzerland 29.04.10 Siggental Silex Switzerland 30.04.10 Amriswil Pentoramahalle Rocknight Switzerland 01.05.10 Altorf Transilvana Switzerland 02.05.10 Eich, GER Altrheinhalle 04.05.10 Budapest Petofi Hall Hungary 05.05.10 Bratislava Majestic Music Club Slovakia 07.05.10 Rimini Velvet Club Italy 08.05.10 Trevisio Roncade Italy 28.05.10 Johannesburg Cocacoladome South Africa 30.05.10 Durban Indoor Areana South Africa 01.06.10 Cape Town Grand Arena South Africa 22.06.10 New York NY B.B. King Blues Club USA 24.06.10 St. Charles MO Ameristar Casino St. Charles USA 25.06.10 Kansas City MO Ameristar Casino & Hotel Kansas City USA 26.06.10 Milwaukee Summerfest USA 29.06.10 Annapolis, MD Rams Head On Stage USA 30.06.10 Sellersville, PA Sellersville Theater 1894 USA 01-07.10 Illinois Beverly Arts Center USA 02-07.10 Algona IA Freedom Park USA 08.07.10 Mülhdorf Haberkasten Germany 09.07.10 Clam Clam rock festival Austria 10.07.10 Wiesen Lovely days festival Austria 11.07.10 Weert Bospopfestival Netherlands 17.07.10 Narva Bike Festival Estonia 25.07.10 The performance of "DEMONS AND WIZARDS" w'MICKY MOODY at High Voltage -Victoria Park London 03.08.10 Dietfurt BR Radl-tour Germany 20.08.10 Dormagen Open air festival Germany 21.08.10 Waltershausen Open air festival Germany 09.09.10 Fezen Festival Hungary 11.09.10 Raismes Raismes Festival France 15.10.10 St.Petersburg Oktiaborski Russia 16.10.10 St.Petersburg Grand collection Russia 23.10.10 Kawasaki Club Citta Japan 24.10.10 Kawasaki Club Citta Japan 29.10.10 Madrid La Rivera - Sala Heineken Spain 31.10.10 Barakaldo (Vizcaya) Bilbao Rockstar Live Spain 04.11.10 Milwaukee, WI Northern Lights Theater / Potawatomi Bingo Casino 05.11.10 Medina, Minnesota Medina Entertainment Center 06.11.10 Palatine Illinois Durty Nellies 03.12.10 Prestatyn Hard Rock Hell Wales 07.12.10 Augsburg Spektrum Germany 08.12.10 Aarburg, Zofingen Moonwalker Music Club Switzerland 09.12.10 Landshut Rockclub Germany 10.12.10 Teisnach Sports hall Germany 11.12.10 Kellinghusen Tent Germany 17.12.10 Bern Festhalle Switzerland 18.12.10 Wetzikon Eishalle SUI 2011 29.01.11 Workington Carnegie Theatre UK 30.01.11 Skegness The Great British Rock & Blues Festival, Butlins 12.03.11 Athens Gagarin 205 Greece 13.03.11 Thessaloniki Block 33 Greece 19.03.11 Grusch Fuchstival Switzerland 31.03.11 Brisbane Tivoli Australia 01.04.11 Sydney Enmore Australia 02.04.11 Melbourne Palais Theatre Australia 12.04.11 Weert Bosuil Netherlands 14.04.11 Kulturhaus, Ebersbach, Germany 15.04.11 Worpswede Musichall Germany 16.04.11 Flensburg Roxy Germany 17.04.11 Osnabruck Rosenhof Germany 18.04.11 Hamburg Fabrik Germany 20.04.11 Aalen Stadthalle + Nazareth Germany 21.04.11 Unna Stadthalle + Nazareth Germany 23.04.11 Leipzich Haus Auensee + Nazareth Germany 24.04.11 Erfurt Thuringenhalle + Nazareth Germany 25.04.11 Filderstadt Filharmonie + Nazareth Germany 26.04.11 Aschaffenburg Colossaal Germany 27.04.11 Pratteln Z7 Switzerland 29.04.11 Zug Collierhalle s Switzerland 30.04.11 Appenweier Stadthalle Classic Rock Night Germany 06.05.11 Oldenburg Kulturetage Germany 07.05.11 Lichtenfels Stadthalle Germany 08.05.11 Wurzberg Posthalle Germany 10.05.11 Munchen Muffathalle + Nazareth Germany 11.05.11 Memmingen Kaminwerk Germany 12.05.11 Wien Gasometer + Nazareth Austria 13.05.11 Leoben Stadthalle + Nazareth & MME Austria 14.05.11 Ternitz Stadthalle Austria 16.05.11 Saarbrucken Garage Germany 17.05.11 Nurnberg Hirsch Germany 18.05.11 Simbach am inn Lokschuppen Germany 19.05.11 Giessen Hessenhalle + Nazareth Germany 20.05.11 Oberhausen Turbinennhalle + Nazareth & The Brew Germany 21.05.11 Morbach Stadthalle + Nazareth Germany 23.05.11 Wroclaw Eter Poland 24.05.11 Praha KD Vitavska Czech Rep 25.05.11 Katowice Mega club Poland 27.05.11 Gunzburg Market place Germany 28.05.11 Karhlsruhe Radio Ettlingen open air Germany 29.05.11 Zwolle Hedon Netherlands 30.05.11 Zoetermeer Boerderij Netherlands 31.05.11 Ulft Drufabriek Netherlands 6/12/2011 Three Forks Rocking the Rivers festival Montana USA 6/14/2011 Atlanta GA Variety Playhouse 6/16/2011 Chattanooga TN Riverbend Festival 6/17/2011 Kettering OH Fraze Pavilion for the Performing Arts 6/18/2011 Annapolis MD Rams Head on Stage 6/19/2011 Falls Church VA State Theater 6/20/2011 Sellersville PA Sellersville 6/22/2011 New York City NY BB King Blues Club 6/23/2011 Foxborough MA Showcase Live 6/24/2011 Jim Thorpe PA Penn's 6/25/2011 Ridgefield CT Ridgefield Play House 6/27/2011 Norfolk CT Infinity Hall 6/28/2011 Londonderry NH Tupelo Music hall 6/29/2011 Del Mar San Diego CA Del Mar Fair 7/02/2011 Palm Springs Indio CA Fantasy Springs Resort 10.07.11 Krasnodar Kuban Choir Concert Hall Russia 11.07.11 Stavropol Palace of Culture and Sports Russia 12.07.11 Essentuki Shalyapin (Concert Hall) Russia 13.07.11 Nalchik DK Profsoyuzov Russia 14.07.11 Vladikavkaz Concert Hall October Russia 16.07.11 Madrid Sonisphere Festival Spain 23.07.11 Schleswig, GER BALTIC OPEN AIR 28.07.11 Vallemaggia, SUI Vallemaggia Blues Festival Near Lake Maggiore. 04.08.11 Rottweil DMC Mike Durrschmidt Germany 05.08.11 Bad Krozingen Kurpark Germany 8/09/2011 Linconshire IL Viper Alley 8/10/2011 West Allis WI Wisconsin State Fair - Cousins Subs Amphitheater 8/12/2011 Three Forks MT Rocking the Rivers Festival Site 8/14/2011 Rochester MN Mayo Park 8/17/2011 Scottsdale AZ Canyon Club 8/18/2011 West Hollywood CA Key Club 8/19/2011 Santa Ana CA Galaxy concert Theatre 8/20/2011 Las Vegas NV Green Valley 26.08.11 Uden De Pul Netherlands 27.08.11 Verviers Festival Belgium 09.09.11 Le Noirmont Festival Du Chant Du Gros Switzerland 10.09.11 Faaker See, AUT Harley Davidson 'European Bike Week' Rally. 15.09.11 Jevnaker Glassheim 500 Norway 16.09.11 Drammen Union Scene Norway 17.09.11 Stavanger Folken Norway 18.09.11 Gothenburg Trädgår'n Sweden 20.09.11 Helsinki Tavastiaclubi Finland 21.09.11 Tampere Club Pakkahuone Finland 23.09.11 Jekyll and Hyde, Lillestrom, Norway 24.09.11 Hjorring Vendelbohaus Denmark 04.10.11 Nashville, TN IEBA Showcase Private Show - Industry Only 08.10.11 Huntington, NY Live Nation with Blue Oyster Cult 12.10.11 Krakow Studioclub Poland 13.10.11 Brno Rondon Czech Republic 15.10.11 Ravenna Pinarellie de Cervia Italy 16.10.11 Milan Trezzo sull’Adda Italy 18.10.11 Banska Bystricia Ministry of fun Slovakia 19.10.11 Budapest Barba Negra - video Hungary 26.10.11 Khabarovsk Platinum Arena video Russia 28.10.11 Vladivostok Fesco Hall Russia 30.10.11 Moscow Crocus City Hall Russia 31.10.11 Arkhangelsk Drama Theater Russia 02.11.11 Almaty Palace of students Kazakhstan 04.11.11 St-Petersburg Ice Palace Russia 08.11.11 Novosibirsk Circus Russia 10.11.11 Donetsk Yunost Ukraine 12.11.11 Saratov Theatre of Opera & Ballet Russia 13.11.11 Samara Philharmonic Russia 15.11.11 Krasnoyarsk Bar Loft Russia 17.11.11 Tomsk Entertainments & Sports Palace Russia 18.11.11 Barnaul Entertainment & Sports Palace Russia 19.11.11 Omsk SCC n.a. Blinov Russia 20.11.11 Tyumen Philharmonic Russia 22.11.11 Yekaterinburg TeleClub Russia 26.11.11 Maracay Gilmanfest Venezuela 27.11.11 Caracas Theatre Carreno Venezuela 01.12.11 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (support: Martin Turners Wishbone Ash) 02.12.11 Picturedrome, Holmfirth, ENG (Support: Keth Airey;s band AIREYA 51) 03.12.11 The Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG (Support: Martin Turners Wishbone Ash) 05.12.11 o2 Academy, Bristol, ENG (support: The Howling) 06.12.11 o2 Academy, Bournemouth, ENG (support : Voodoo Vegas) 08.12.11 o2 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG support by SNAKECHARMER) 10.12.11 o2 Academy, Oxford, ENG (Support : The Howling) 11.12.11 O2 ABC, Glasgow, SCOT (Support : Virgil and the accelerators) 12.12.11 o2 Academy, Newcastle, ENG (support: Virgil and the accelerators) 13.12.11 The Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG (support: Virgil and the accelerators) 2012 08.03.12 Stockholm Debaser Slussen Sweden 10.03.12 Narvik Vinterfestuka, Nordkraftarena Norway 13.04.12 Haarlem Patronaat Gratis kaarten Netherlands 14.04.12 Leeuwarden Romein Netherlands 15.04.12 Arnhem Luxor Netherlands 16.04.12 Boerderij, Zoetermeer, NED (Support Houses of the Holy Led Zeppelin Tribute) 17.04.12 Breda Mezz Netherlands 19.04.12 Munster Musichall Germany 20.04.12 Hamburg Fabrik Germany 21.04.12 Rostock IGA Park Germany 23.04.12 Chemnitz Stadthalle Germany 24.04.12 Dresden Alter Schlachthof Germany 26.04.12 Neu-lsunburg Hugenottenhalle Germany 27.04.12 Bambergh Stechert Arena Germany 28.04.12 Winterbach Stasdthalle Germany 29.04.12 Solothurn Kofmehl Switzerland 30.04.12 Schopfheim Stadthalle Germany 02.05.12 Greiz Stadthalle Germany 03.05.12 Koblenz SporthalleOberwerth Germany 04.05.12 Zweibrucken Stadthalle Germany 05.05.12 Dormagen TSV Sportcenter Germany 07.05.12 Zürich Spirgarten Switzerland 08.05.12 Kufstein Townhall Austria 09.05.12 Munich Frankenwein Event Germany 10.05.12 Wien Gasometer Austria 11.05.12 Freising Stadthalle Germany 12.05.12 Feldkirchen Stadthalle Austria 01.06.12 Amersfoort Highlands Festival Netherlands 02.06.12 Kopervik, NOR Kopervikfestival 07.06.12 Chomutov MetskaSportovniHala Czech Republic 08.06.12 Plzen Metalfest Amphitheatre Czech Republic 09.06.12 Nr. Turku Saaristo Open Festival Finland 16.06.12 Clisson Hellfest France 06.07.12 Clam Clam Castle Austria 07.07.12 Bad Berleberg, GER Rock im Bruch, Raumland 21.07.12 Nurnberg Brauereigutshof Pyras . Germany 04.08.12 Hamina HaminaTatto Finland 05.08.12 Turku Logomo Finland 07.08.12 Goteborg Sticky fingers Sweden 08.08.12 Malmö Debaser Sweden 09.08.12 Skandeborg Skandeborg festival Denmark 11.08.12 Dolina Charlotty Festival Legend Rocka Poland 19.08.12 Bree VorstertRock Belgium 08.09.12 Schleswig Auf der freiheit Baltic open air Germany 05.10.12 Izhevsk Venue: DK Metallurg RUSSIA 08.10.12 Murmansk Venue: Palace of Sports RUSSIA 10.10.12 Kaliningrad Venue: City Park RUSSIA 12.10.12 Lvov Venue: Pub UKRAIN 14.10.12 Odessa Venue: Sady Pobedy Concert Hall UKRAIN 18.10.12 Kishinev Venue: Palace of the Republic MOLDAVA 21.10.12 Kiev Venue: Docker Pub UKRAIN 27.10.12 Lothair Mpumalanga Mieliepop festival South Africa 11/08/2012 Potawatomi Casino / Northern Lights Theatre Milwaukee WI 11/09/2012 Potawatomi Casino / Northern Lights Theatre Milwaukee WI 11/10/2012 Durty Nellies Palatine IL 11/11/2012 Twisted Spoke Saloon Tremont IL 11/12/2012 Jergel's Rhythm Grille Warrendale PA 11/13/2012 Havana New Hope PA 11/14/2012 B.B. King Blues Club New York NY 11/15/2012 Maryland Live! Casino Hanover MD 11/16/2012 River Spirit Casino Tulsa OK 27.11.12 Nicosia Pavilion Hall Cyprus 29.11.12 Istanbul Jolly Joker Turkey 30.11.12 Ankara Jolly Joker Turkey 02.12.12 Bielsko-Biala Klimat Poland 03.12.12 Poznan Eskulap Poland 04.12.12 Ostrava Rock and Roll Garage Czech Republic 05.12.12 Ceske Budejovice KD Vitava Czech Republic 07.12.12 Burglengenfeld VAZ Pfarrheim Germany 08.12.12 Bern Bernexpo Halle 4 Switzerland 09.12.12 Aschaffenburg Colos-Saal Germany 10.12.12 Augsburg Spectrum club Germany 12.12.12 Roermond ECI Cultuurfabriek - win kaarten voor dit concert NED 13.12.12 Worpswede Musichall Germany 14.12.12 Luxembourg Rockhal Club Luxembourg 15.12.12 Verviers Spirit of 66 Belgium 16.12.12 Zwolle Hedon The NED 2013 28.01.13 Tel Aviv Opera Israel 21.02.13 Buckley Tivoli UK 22.02.13 Wolverhampton Robin UK 23.02.13 Manchester RNC UK 24.02.13 Tavistock The Wharf UK 26.02.13 Norwich Waterfront UK 27.02.13 London Islington Town Hall UK 28.02.13 Stockton ARC Box Offic UK 01.03.13 Workington Carnegie theatre UK 02.03.13 Frome Cheese and grain UK 03.03.13 Milton Keynes The Stables UK 19.03.13 Zoetermeer De Boerderij NL 20.03.13 Nuremberg Hirsch GER 21.03.13 Muhldorf Stadtsaal GER 22.03.13 Bochum Zeche GER 23.03.13 Cologne Classic Rock Festival Tanzbrunnen Theatre GER 24.03.13 Uden De Pul Uden NL 02.05.13 Bergen op Zoom Gebouw T - support 666 NL 03.05.13 Munchen Gladbach Club Airport GER 04.05.13 Neckarwestheim Kulturama Festival, Reblandhalle GER 08.05.13 Mannheim Alte Seilerei GER 09.05.13 Lucerne The Retro Festival Switserland 10.05.13 Cortemaggiore, Piacenza Fillmore Italy 11.05.13 Trezza Sull�Adda, (Milano) MetalItalia Festival @ Live Club Italy 12.05.13 Padova Gran Teatro Geox Italy 01.06.13 Schwarzenberg Classic Rock Festival Germany 06.06.13 Gorky Park, Moscow, RUS (As part of the Football Federation Celebrations) 08.06.13 Harley Davidson Festival, Alsoors, Hungary 10.06.13 Vienna Szene Wien Austria 14.06.13 Donington Park Download Festival UK 20.06.13 Payerne Red Pigs Festival Switzerland 21.06.13 Kofmehl Solothurn Switzerland 22.06.13 Liestal Open Air Switzerland 29.06.13 Kloftenfestival, Haderslev, Denmark 04.07.13 Lent Maribor ( open air city event ) Slovenia 06.07.13 Ulm Tent Germany 12.07.13 San Javier Jazz Festival, San Javier, Spain (Special guest John Lawton) 20.07.13 Appenzell Postplatz Open Air (City Open Air) Switzerland 21.07.13 St. Julien en Genevois Guitar En Scene France 02.08.13 Helsinki The Circus Finland 03.08.13 Kajaani Teknologia Park Kajaani city festival Finland 04.08.13 Hanko Gronan Finland 06.08.13 Kaltern See bad Lido Italy 17.08.13 Moto-Rock Fest, Veliko Tamovo, BUL (John Lawton as special guest) 23.08.13 Alkmaar Podium Victorie The Netherlands 24.08.13 Landgraaf Pinkpop Classic The Netherlands 25.08.13 Bree Vorstertfeesten Belgium 30.08.13 G�RLITZ - LANDSKRON BRAUEREI Classic rock festival Germany 06.09.13 Ludwigshafen SWR Rock Arena, Pfalzbau Germany 08.09.13 Tirgu Mures Central Square Romania 19.09.13 Prague Great hall Lucera CZ 20.09.13 Brno Brno city / KC Stadion CZ 21.09.13 Budapest Pecsa Music Hall Hungaria 22.09.13 Nitra Theatre of Andrej Bagar Slovakia 04.10.13 Saint-Petersburg Palace of Culture �Lensovet� Russia 06.10.13 Tver Morozov Hall Russia 08.10.13 Moscow Crocus City Hall Russia 09.10.13 Ivanovo Musical Theatre Russia 10.10.13 Yaroslavl Palace of Culture by name of Dobrynin Russia 11.10.13 Vologda TBANational Cultural Centre �Russian House� Russia 13.10.13 Kiev TBC Ukraine 15.10.13 Dnepropetrovsk Dnepropetrovsk Academical Opera and Ballet Theatre Ukraine 16.10.13 Kharkov Kharkov National Academical Opera and Ballet Theatre Ukraine 17.10.13 Donetsk Palace of Youth "Yunost" Ukraine 07.11.13 Stadthalle, Chemnitz, GER 08.11.13 Max-Schmeling-Halle, Berlin, GER 09.11.13 AWD-Hall, Hannover, GER 12.11.13 02 Arena, Hamburg, GER 13.11.13 Westfalenhalle 1, Dortmund, GER 15.11.13 Big Box, Kempten, GER 16.11.13 Freiheitshalle, Hof, GER 18.11.13 Stadthalle, Rostock, GER 19.11.13 Haus Auensee, Leipzig, GER 22.11.13 Stadthalle, Bielefeld, GER 23.11.13 Harmonie, Heilbronn, GER 05.12.13 Joy Station, Sofia, BUL 08.12.13 Great Yarmoth Planet Rockstock UK 10.12.13 Amsterdam Melkweg NL 11.12.13 Weert Bosuil NL 12.12.13 Verviers Kursaal Bel 2014 13.01.14 Cultural Centre Ural Ekaterinburg Russia 29.01.14 Anthalia Jolly Joker Turkey 30.01.14 Istanbul Jolly Joker Turkey 31.01.14 Ankara Jolly joker Turkey 04.02.14 Milton Keynes The Stables UK 06.02.14 Buckley Tivoli UK 07.02.14 Holmfirth Picturedrome UK 08.02.14 Bilston Robin UK 09.02.14 Minehead UK 04.03.14 London KOKO UK 06.04.14 Stadthalle Roth - Nurnberg, GER 10.04.14 Tomsk Tomskaya Philharmonia Russia 11.04.14 Kemerovo Kemerovskaya Philharmonia Russia 12.04.14 Novokuznetsk Theatre Metallurgov Russia 14.04.14 Omsk Omskaya Philharmonia Russia 18.04.14 Perm Permskaya Philharmonia Russia 21.04.14 Vladivostok FESCO-HALL Russia 01.05.14 Wroclaw Jimi Hendrix Festival Poland 17.05.14 São Paulo Virada Cultural Brazil 18.05.14 Rebeirãro Preto Vila Dionisio Brazil 20.05.14 Porto Alegre Teatro do Bourbon Country Brazil 21.05.14 Rio de Janeiro Teatro Rival Petrobras Brazil 22.05.14 Belo Horizonte Galopeira Brazil 24.05.14 Brasilia Festival Ferrock (Centro Cultural Ceilândia) Brazil 25.05.14 Curitiba Music Hall Brazil 27.05.14 Sao Paulo Via Marguês Brazil 05.06.14 Solvesborg Sweden Rock Swe 07.06.14 Kivenlahtirock Festival, Espoo, Finland 08.06.14 Hotel Kauhava, Kauhava, Finland 09.06.14 Promenade-Keskus, Pori, Finland 10.06.14 Teatteri Provinssi, Salo, Finland 11.06.14 Sibeliustalo, Lahti, Finland 13.06.14 Alta Soul and Blues, Alta, Norway 14.06.14 Thunderbike fest Haminkeln, Germany 22.06.14 ROCK LA DUNARE festival, Galati, ROM 10.07.14 Sierre Sierre Blues Festival Switzerland 12.07.14 Scarborough Open Air Theatre UK 18.07.14 Market place, Calw, Germany 19.07.14 Haapsalu American Beauty Car Show, Haapsalu Castle Yard Estonia 25.07.14 Nova Gorica Rock Batuje Slovenia 30.07.14 Lauchheim, Nr. Aalen Schloss Kapfenburg Germany 01.08.14 Graz Seerock Festival Austria 02.08.14 Cercemaggiore Baloma Bikers Italy 06.08.14 Schaffhausen Stars In Town Switzerland 08.08.14 Brumunddal Tommerstokkfestivalen Norway 09.08.14 Gressvik Summerparty Fredrikstad Norway 30.08.14 Summer-Rock open air, Stadtallendorf, Germany 12.09.14 Uden De Pul Netherlands 13.09.14 Olen Olensfestival Belgium 13.11.14 Herisau Casino Switzerland 15.11.14 Schemmerhofen Stadthalle Germany 17.11.14 Pratteln Z7 Switzerland 19.11.14 Vienna Szene Austria 20.11.14 Halle S Georg-Friedrich-Händel Halle Germany 21.11.14 Nürnberg Löwensaal Germany 22.11.14 Essenbach Eskarahalle Germany 23.11.14 Mannheim Alte Seilerei Germany 25.11.14 Deggendorf Stadthalle/Halle 2 Germany 26.11.14 Stuttgart LKA Longhorn Germany 28.11.14 Berlin Columbiahalle Germany 29.11.14 Köln Live Music Hall Germany 30.11.14 Erfurt Stadtgarten Germany 02.12.14 Hamburg Gr. Freiheit 36 Germany 04.12.14 Dresden Alter Schlachthof Germany 05.12.14 Sennfeld Frankenhalle Germany 06.12.14 Lauda Stadthalle Germany 07.12.14 Kempten bigBOX Germany 09.12.14 Bochum Zeche Germany 10.12.14 Frankfurt Batschkapp Germany 11.12.14 München Circus Krone Germany 12.12.14 Jyväskylä Paviljonki Finland 13.12.14 Rovaniemi Lappi Areena Finland 2015 04.02.15 Crocus City Hall, Moscow, RUS 05.02.15 Opera Theater, Nizhniy-Novgorod, RUS 06.02.15 KRK Piramida, Kazan, RUS 07.02.15 RK Ogni Ufi, Ufa, RUS 11.02.15 Theatron, Tel Aviv, ISR 19.02.15 till 23.02.15 Rock Legends Cruise, Depart from Ft. Lauderdale, FL 24.02.15 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA 25.02.15 Rams Head, Baltimore, MD 27.02.15 Sellersville Theater, Sellersville, PA 28.02.15 B.B. Kings, New York City, NY 01.03.15 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT 04.03.15 The Token Lounge, Detroit, MI 05.03.15 Potawatomi Casino, Milwaukee, WI 06.03.15 Potawatomi Casino, Milwaukee, WI 07.03.15 Tailgaters, Bolingbrook, IL 08.03.15 Tangiers, Akron, OH 10.03.15 Ramona Mainstage, San Diego, CA 11.03.15 Rialto Theatre, Tucson, AZ 12.03.15 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA 13.03.15 Boulder Station, Las Vegas, NV 14.03.15 Saban Theater, Beverly Hills, CA 19.03.15 TSL, Rooty Hill, AUS 20.03.15 Metro Theater, Sydney, AUS 21.03.15 Doncaster Shoppingtown Hotel, Melbourne, AUS 22.03.15 Chelsey Heights Hotel, Melbourne, AUS 24.03.15 Astor Theatre, Perth, AUS 25.03.15 The Gov, Adelaide, AUS 26.03.15 Eatons Hill, Brisbane North, AUS 28.03.15 The Studio, Auckland, NZ 16.04.15 Savonlinna-Sali, Savonlinna, FIN 17.04.15 Elenia Areena, Hämeenlinna, FIN (with Nazareth) 18.04.15 Areena, Seinäjoki, FIN (with Nazareth) 25.04.15 The Picturedrome, Holmfirth, ENG 26.04.15 The Assembley, Leamington Spa, ENG 28.04.15 Fibbers, York, ENG 29.04.15 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG 30.04.15 The Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG 02.05.15 Szent Gyorgy Napok festival, Sfantu Gheorghe / Sepsiszentgyorgy, ROM 05.05.15 Marble Factory, Bristol, ENG 06.05.15 Engine Rooms, Southampton, ENG 07.05.15 Y Plas, Cardiff, WAL 08.05.15 Old Market, Brighton, ENG 10.05.15 Koko, London, ENG 13.05.15 Hedon, Zwolle, NED 14.05.15 De Boerderij, Zoetermeer, NED 15.05.15 Gebouwt, Bergen op Zoom, NED 16.05.15 Stadthalle, Walsrode, GER 28.05.15 Stadthalle, Chemnitz, GER 29.05.15 Getec Arena, Magdeburg, GER 30.05.15 Arena, Erfurt, GER 09.06.15 Tabor, Cechia, CZR 10.06.15 Barba Negra, Budapest, HUN 11.06.15 Istropolis, Bratislava, SLK 12.06.15 Club Jupiter, Velke Mezirici, CZR 13.06.15 Bounty Rock Café Open Air, City Centre Olomouc, CZR 29.06.15 Tollwood, Munich, GER 02.07.15 Bluesfestival, Skånevik, NOR 04.07.15 Ottakringer Arena, Wiesen, AUT (LOVELY DAYS FESTIVAL) 05.07.15 Burgarena, Klam, AUT (CLAM ROCK FESTIVAL) 11.07.15 Hohnbergsommer Tentfestival, Tuttlingen, GER 18.07.15 Karjurock, Uusikaupunki, FIN 30.07.15 Blues Festival, Vallemaggia, SUI 31.07.15 Arena Alpe Adria, 33054 Lignano Sabbadioro, ITY 01.08.15 Open Air Lido Po di Boretto, Boretto, ITY 02.08.15 Rock of Ages Festival, Seebronn, GER 22.08.15 Episcopal Castle, Haapsalu, EST 29.08.15 Baltic Open Air, Schleswig, GER 04.09.15 Riverside, Aarburg, SUI (Route 66) 05.09.15 Biesenrock, Bilzen, BEL 18.09.15 The Classic Oldtimer Hotel, Ingolstadt, GER 26.09.15 Soccer Stadium, Minsk, BEL (Harley Davidson festival) 15.10.15 Crocus Hall, Moscow, RUS 23.10.15 Dark Season Festival, Kristiansand, NOR 24.10.15 Blues Festival, Salten, NOR 17.11.15 Progresja Music Zone, Warsaw, POL 18.11.15 Rotunda, Krawkow, POL 20.11.15 Stadthalle, Cottbus, GER 21.11.15 Haus Auensee, Leipzig, GER 22.11.15 Gasthof zum Rautenkranz, Barby, GER 23.11.15 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER 25.11.15 LKA-Longhorn, Stuttgart, GER 26.11.15 Theatro, Ulm, GER 27.11.15 Alte Mälzerei, Mosbach, GER 28.11.15 Turbinenhalle II, Oberhausen, GER 30.11.15 Hirsch, Nürnberg, GER 01.12.15 Spectrum, Augsburg, GER 03.12.25 Chollerhalle, Zug, SUI 04.12.15 Z7, Pratteln, SUI 05.12.15 Festhalle, Karlsruhe, GER 06.12.15 Orangerie, Fulda, GER 08.12.15 Rosenhof, Osnabrück, GER 10.12.15 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER 11.12.15 Kulturhaus Stadtgarten, Neuruppin, GER 12.12.15 Stadthalle, Meschede, GER 2016 14.01.16 Zepp Namba, Osaka, JPN (special guest Lucifers Friend) 16.01.16 Club Citta, Kawasaki, JPN (special guest Lucifers Friend) 17.01.16 Club Citta, Kawasaki, JPN (special guest Lucifers Friend) 21.01.16 Rock Legends Cruise, Fort Lauderdale, FL 18.03.16 Fabrique, Milan, ITY 19.03.16 Orion, Rome, ITY 20.03.16 Estragon, Bologna, ITY 22.03.16 Mestanska Beseda, Plzen, CZ 23.03.16 Masters Of Rock, Zlin, CZ 24.03.16 Szene, Vienna, AUT 25.03.16 Kammgarn, Schaffhausen, SUI 26.03.16 Kotmehl, Solothurn, SUI 16.04.16 GDK, Chernigiv, UKR 17.04.16 Sentrum Club, Kiev, UKR 18.04.16 Filarmonia, Odessa, UKR 20.04.16 KKZU, Kharkiv, UKR 21.04.16 DK Shinnik, Dnepropetrovsk, UKR 04.05.16 Kolodrum, Plovdiv, BUL 06.05.16 City Square, Kavarna, BUL (Free entry) 07.05.16 Bulstrad Arena, Ruse, BUL 12.05.16 Boerderij, Zoetermeer, NED 13.05.16 De Pul, Uden, NED 14.05.16 Stadsfest, Raalte, NED 21.05.16 Eleven Bike Festival, Wroclaw, POL 04.06.16 Blacksheep Festival, Bonfeld, GER 10.06.16 Kaisaniemi Park, Helsinki, FIN (Special Guests to Deep Purple) 11.06.16 Raatin Stadium, Oulu, FIN (Special Guests to Deep Purple) 18.06.16 Rock The Ring, Hinwil, SUI 09.07.16 Dingfest Open Air, Dingolfing, GER (Free Entry) 14.07.16 Rosenheim Sommerfestival, Rosenheim, GER 16.07.16 Bang Your Head Festival, Balingen, GER 23.07.16 Ramblin' Man Fair, Maidstone, ENG 29.07.16 Ta' Liesse Grand Harbour, Valetta, MAL 05.08.16 Gressvik Sommerparty, Gressvik, NOR 06.08.16 Rock Oz Arenes, Avenches, SUI 11.08.16 Leyendas del Rock Festival, Alicante, SPA 12.08.16 Picture On Festival, Bildein, AUT 13.08.16 Gitarijada Festival, Zaječar, SER 19.08.16 Open Air Ritterhude, Ritterhude, GER 02.09.16 2 Days Prog +1 Festival, Veruno, ITY (Free entrance) 03.09.16 City Rock Leeuwarden, Leeuwarden, NED 04.09.16 Patronaat, Haarlem, NED